User talk:BeyonceEditor
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Beyonce Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Best Thing I Never Had (Single) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:14, August 6, 2011 Wiki Logo Hi, I designed three logos for this wiki if you would like to use any of them: *http://i55.tinypic.com/2ynfi3p.png *http://i53.tinypic.com/10o31nd.png *http://i53.tinypic.com/15oxfd2.png --KataraFan Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a Wikia staff member. We are really hoping to do more with our music wikis, and since Beyonce is so popular we want to optimize this wiki. Of course, we like to get all admins on board first. I'm offering my help with design, search engine optimization, adding content, and cleanup (categorizing pages, just making sure everything is neater all over). Do you have any preference? Things you don't want me to touch at all? Things you want me to work on the most? Let me know and have a great day! {C LexiLexi 17:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! {C Just so you know, I created a skin on beyoncesandbox.wikia.com so you can look at it before any changes are made on this wiki. I haven't heard from you so I'm not sure what you would be on board with, or what you'd be interested in, but let me know if that skin is what you want, and if you're thinking a different color scheme, let me know! I'm trying to go with a blue and white thing. LexiLexi 19:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I haven't done the main page yet, but let me know if this skin/color scheme is good http://beyoncesandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Beyoncesandbox_Wiki LexiLexi 20:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I edited the sandbox again. I made the brown lighter. A dark red scheme would take a much longer time to work out because I'd have to change the color of the headers one-by-one, but if you don't like this one, I'm happy to do it! LexiLexi 19:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, I'm Kmanwing and I'm helping out the Content Team by linking song pages to the Lyric Wiki (link to the wiki). Since Lyric Wiki is licensed to host the lyrics, everyone on your wiki will be able to find the lyrics to the songs they love. If you want to jump in and help please do! Here's a page that explains how to do the interwiki linking really well if you need help... http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Lyrics [[User:Kmanwing ]] 18:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ummmmmmmmm why did my page get deleted??????? I did nothing wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u know what forget it!! last time i ever show up on here. can't even send a message explaning why?????? whatever. * rolls eyes* Recent Deletions Hey there, We really appreciate all the hard work and effort you put into keeping the wiki looking great. However, we noticed that you've been deleting some edits and blogs that I and other users have made. We highly recommend warning other users before deleting their edits and asking for their input so that wikis can continue to be a collaborative effort. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have questions. LexiLexi 17:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the right-hand column on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The banner is up, thank you for participating! :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC)